


Just Feelings

by Papa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, She's a goddess, also jami and mako are best bros, and jami knows it ;), but who doesn't????, meihem is precious and i love it so much, one-sided reaper and mei though, reaper fancies mei's...assets...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those things that Junkrat's been feeling for Mei, they're just that, right? Just feelings and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It was a usual day. A usual day with a usual assignment with the usual lot that tended to act the usual way. Everyone had their own little quirks, which wasn't all that odd, so why the hell was the little snowball acting so... _un_ usual? Was she sick? Could she even _get_ sick? The thought of Mei-Ling Zhou getting a cold was damn near laughable, after all- that was her specialty. The cold. Yet surprisingly, the woman wasn't like that at all, all frosty and frozen as her 'quirk' might suggest. In fact, she was surprisingly nice. A little sassy on occasion, but who wasn't?

   To someone like Jamison Fawkes, or Junkrat as he tended to go by, she was an absolute delight. Of course he'd never say that aloud. Only one other person knew of the Aussie's odd fancies and that just happened to be his best mate Roadhog. In fact, the much larger male seemed to be intrigued with the lankier man's fascination so he would often watch how the blond would stumble over himself whenever the woman even glanced in their direction. Junkrat wasn't completely sure how many of his nights spent of him lying awake, speaking in a hurried, hushed whisper of what he was feeling and how the chubby woman was making his emotions turn into a frenzy of...things. Roadhog would give a nod or a grunt of acknowledgment from time to time, signaling that he was indeed listening. These late night, one-sided conversations would often lead into Roadhog turning a shade of pink because of something lewd Junkrat mumbled and shove his friend off of their shared bunk.

   But that's all they were. Just feelings. There wasn't anything more to it, was there? It wasn't like the snowball would notice him! She was too busy worrying over the earth and global warming and other things like that. Besides, a good looking fella like himself had more important things to be worrying about! Like how hot it was outside or why Roadhog was a lot further from him than he thought and maybe how that damn Reaper was actually gaining on his ass faster than he'd have liked.

   With a sharp grunt of pain, Junkrat slammed into the ground. Hard. He heard an alarming snap and twisted his skinny body around so he was on his backside and scooting back. His amber eyes locked onto his now-shattered prosthetic, the metal pieces looking incredibly ragged and scattered around too far from arm's length so he couldn't snatch them up. His gun was lying even further, though it looked to be in much better condition. Swallowing thickly, the male began scooting himself backward, scraping his lower back against the sharp pebbles and sand that littered the ground, his eyes locked on the shadowy figure that loomed above him. The skeletal appearance of the mask Reaper wore was tinted in red, blood dripping down the length of the sheer metal that usually glistened in the light. The way the man walked was honestly so nerve wracking that Junkrat swore he wasn't even moving, but actually floating.

_"Rata estúpida..."_ He growled out, flexing his sharp fingers and the blond swore he could see the remains of who might have owned the blood splashed across the other's mask, "Ready to lose the other leg?"

   The mere sound of the gravely threat had Junkrat force a weak 'help' out passed his chapped lips. Never in a situation had he felt so terrified, which was not something he admitted freely. The fierce Junkrat was never afraid! Except...in cases...like these. He immediately began moving faster, scrambling to get as much distance between himself and the other as possible. He turned to lie haphazardly on his front, grasping at the ground as he pulled himself forward, his breath catching in his chest as he could practically feel the cold touch of Reaper's claws on his neck. He braced himself, waiting for the terrifying man to tear the shit out of him. But...it never came.

   Instead a loud crashing erupted behind him and the sharp, sudden feeling of frostbite working its way up his feet had him curl in on himself involuntarily. Junkrat twisted back around to face the scene only to be met with a thick wall of ice. Precipitation was already working its way down the surface from the heat of the sun and dribbling down onto the dirt below. He could just vaguely make-out Reaper's figure on the other side of the ice, looking rather pissed as he was shooting repeatedly at the wall.

"Junkrat!" Roadhog's familiar, booming voice erupted behind him as he was scooped up and tucked under the much heavier male's beefy arm.

   His vision was blurred for a moment and the air had been ripped from his lungs, but he was fine. A little shaken up, but completely fine. He coughed and wriggled in his friend's grip, grumbling as he managed to lodge himself in an uncomfortable, upside-down position.

_"Hòutuì!_ You're outnumbered! So go on!"

   Numerous strings of insults in Spanish were shot back, but from his current position, Junkrat couldn't exactly see who they were aimed at. Thankfully he didn't need to, he could pick out that voice from anyone. The familiar chubby woman walked into his field of vision after the figure beyond the ice faded away. Junkrat tilted his head to see better and turned a bit pink at the sight of the Chinese woman's shy smile. Roadhog dropped him abruptly and wiped his hands as if dusting himself off.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he blinked away the fuzziness in his sight.

   Mei and Roadhog were looking down at him, the former still with that small grin though looking much more concerned than the latter. It was during this short moment that Junkrat really took her in. She wasn't wearing her usual thick parka and hair done up. Instead she had on her usual boots and blue leggings, but she was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck that showed off her _assets_ rather nicely. Her hair was pulled back into a lazy bun and a few dark strands were sticking to her face and neck. Her rosy cheeks seemed to be a bit redder than usual, but Junkrat couldn't be completely sure as she was blocking out the sun.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as Roadhog held out a hand to him, "I hope I wasn't too late, I barely had time to gather my gear."

"Wha...?" He replied dumbly as he slowly took his mate's hand, being yanked up into a standing position so fast that he nearly fell over.

   Yelping in surprise as he was grabbed up again by the larger male, setting him down on his large shoulders so he had to lower his head at such an angle it hurt. But it was worth it just to see the snowball all flushed and small looking. She was holding her gear close to her hip, nodding to the rapidly melting ice.

"That's global warming for you," She said breathlessly and Junkrat had to wonder how fast she ran just to get between Reaper and himself, "It's worse than..."

   She stopped herself, shaking her head and clearing her throat. It was no doubt she was referring to before she was put into cryosleep. She didn't seem to like talking about it, always stopping herself or changing the subject before she got ahead of herself. Not that Junkrat would ever want to push her, though he was highly curious as to what she meant on the whole matter. He still wanted to question how odd she was acting, looking as if she had just ran a mile and wasn't wearing her usual attire. But that would no doubt have to wait for another time as Roadhog reached out to assist with a seemingly struggling Mei.

   The blond hadn't even noticed how much she was wobbling, her legging clad knees were shaking so violently that it looked as if she could fall over at any moment. Before she could decline the offer for help, she was leaning against the large hand, face redder than before and looking a bit more sweaty. Junkrat shifted a bit, frowning heavily. He honestly wished there was something he could do, but he would no doubt land face first in the gravel as soon as he slid off his friend's shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry," Mei said shakily, clearing her throat as she adjusted her hold on her gear, "I'm not quite m-myself today..."

   Roadhog shrugged as he carefully scooped her up in his arms, Junkrat holding onto himself to make sure he wouldn't fall. His friend was big, but he wasn't that big. Two people were no doubt the most he could carry, especially one that was lugging around even heavier looking tools. The burly man began walking back towards the meetup, no doubt to head back into headquarters and to the medroom. Mercy would probably still be out in the field, so the room would be empty. The blond's thoughts began to wander of what could occur before he remembered just who happened to be taking them to the infirmary.

"You'll be alright, love?" Junkrat asked abruptly, leaning down to get a better look at her, "You ain't lookin' so peachy."

   She gave a weak laugh, waving a pale hand as she relaxed in Roadhog's arms, "Oh no, I'll be okay. Just, um, a fever, maybe."

"Are you sick?" Junkrat pressed, frowning down at her as if upset.

"Maybe..." She repeated, biting her plump lip and looking to the side.

   The sight of her so...so... _pouty_ had him shift a bit from up on Roadhog's shoulders, feeling his own face heat up. He seemed to have moved too much because his friend made a rather unhappy noise of disgust, no doubt feeling the blond's 'little friend' digging into the back of his neck. Junkrat immediately gave an apologetic giggle, moving to rub the back of his neck as he leaned back and looked away. That was something he was probably not going to forget anytime soon. He just might have to take a bathroom break before actually going into the medroom. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to be forgetting just how gorgeous Mei looked. All shiny and flushed and panting and shy... He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to stop himself from thinking about how she'd look even better with her pretty lips wrapped around his c-

Roadhog bounced his shoulders, grunting loudly. Junkrat scrambled to keep himself on his friend's shoulders, face incredibly red and pants incredibly tight. He mumbled a quick and short apology under his breath, ducking his head as he noted how they were entering the building. Forget going to the bathroom, he was going to need a _really, really long_ ice bath. Unfortunately, while his head happened to be down, he didn't notice the shadowy figure enter the building just behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

    The medroom was quiet and cool. It was incredibly spotless, however, even if there wasn't a single sound in the whole room. Junkrat shifted in his place atop Roadhog's shoulders, grimacing as the smell of cleaner and hand sanitizer his his nose. He wasn't used to the whole idea of medicine and actual hospitals yet, as there weren't really any such things like that where he and Roadhog were from.   
  
"Oi, why's it smell like a freakin' morgue in here?" Junkrat whined as Roadhog lumbered over to one of the gurney beds in the middle of the room, "It's burning the hair of my chest."  
  
    Mei had leaned up a bit, raising one of her eyebrows as she grinned a bit, "But, you don't _have_ any chest hair."  
  
"Maybe I'm growing some out," He retorted back, puffing out his chest as he did, "Make me manlier than I already am and all."  
  
    He nearly fell over as Roadhog leaned down to place Mei on the gurney, taking her equipment and setting it down to the side. The large man then turned and began making a slow beeline for the bathroom, reaching up to grab Junkrat from his shoulders and tucking him under his arm instead. This, in return, made the skinnier male squirm, kicking his leg in attempts to get in a more comfortable position. He really wished he had his leg prosthetic so he could make the trip himself, he could practically _feel_ Mei's judging eyes on him. At least he thought she was judging. Instead, she was more focused on trying to even out her breathing, sweat having appeared on her forehead.   
  
    Shouldering open the bathroom door, Roadhog squeezed himself and his smaller companion into the room, letting out a short sigh as he plopped Junkrat onto the ground. The fallen paraplegic let out a bark of curses, groaning as he rubbed his sore backside. He knew what was coming. He was going to be forced to take a bath and vent out his frustrations to his friend. This was usually how things went after missions, even the short ones.   
  
"I don't feel very sappy today, mate," Junkrat grumbled as he watched Roadhog waddle over to the cleaning quarters and turn on the nozzle for the water, "I mean, shouldn't we be worrying about snowball instead? Poor girly's probably feeling all sorts of worry right about now."  
  
    Roadhog merely grunted in response as the basin began to fill with cold water. Junkrat pouted a bit, noticing how his friend was merely ignoring his complaints.   
  
"How about this instead?" He began, "I just say what's buggin' me and then you can go check on her, okay?"  
  
    This had the large man turn a bit, his mask facing towards the shorter male in curiosity. Junkrat felt a swell in his chest and he beamed, moving to sit a bit more comfortably. He even started to undo the straps for his gear to cooperate. If there was one thing his friend liked, it was deals. Usually the more obscure kind, but this was as good as any.   
  
"C'mon, mate, I'll be fine by myself! For the most part," He let out that odd hyena laugh of his as Roadhog's shoulders slumped in defeat, "That's the spirit! Here, gimme a hand."  
  
    And with that, Roadhog sighed in annoyance and moved to kneel down next the smaller man. He let Junkrat pull off all of his gear and set them to the side for safe keeping before he picked him up. Setting him down on the edge of the basin, the lankier man began to undo his arm prosthetic, grumbling slightly every now and then. Roadhog knew how self-conscious he was about his missing limbs, so he turned his head to give the man some privacy. It was only then that he heard two heavy thumps, indicating that Junkrat had kicked off his shoes, and a sharp smack to the back of his head, which was no doubt his shorts and undergarments.   
  
    Grumbling he grabbed the clothing and tossed them off to the side, moving to sit on the floor as his companion slid into the water. He immediately let out a yelp at the sudden coldness, wrapping his arm around himself as he got comfortable, frowning a bit to himself. Well, at least his other _situation_ was dying down.   
  
"Go on then," Roadhog breathed out, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms, "What's buggin' ya?"  
  
    Junkrat lowered himself further into the water, actually blowing bubbles into the chilly liquid. He really didn't want to talk about it, but there was no doubt good ol' Roadie would actually try beating it out of him.   
  
"It's that snowball, y'know...?" He started, having raised his head a bit, "I just...I dunno, mate. I like her a lot. Almost _too_ much, I think..."  
  
"How?" Roadhog asked quietly, head tilting to the side a bit.   
  
"How I like her? Or-"  
  
"No, how you like her too much. There's never too much love for someone. Trust me."  
  
"Well, I..." He trailed off, brows furrowing as he stared at the water, "I-I mean, I _feel_ like I like her too much. Like, whenever I see her I get this weird feeling in my chest and my head gets all fuzzy... Once we were talkin' and she fuckin' _sneezed._ Just like that! Roadie, it was the cutest fuckin' thing I've ever heard in my life!"   
  
    Roadhog gave a small chuckle, shaking his head as he continued to listen.   
  
"I once found her sleepin' in the laboratory when I was tryin' ta find some spare parts," Junkrat felt his face heat up, "She does this lil' thing when she sleeps. Her nose scrunches up and she sort of curls in on herself. 'S adorable..."  
  
"It sounds like you've got the hots for her," Roadhog commented before Junkrat could start up again, "Why don't you just tell her? It's not like she'd kill you or anything."  
  
"See that's just it!" Junkrat splashed the water angrily, sitting up taller, "She don't _have_ ta kill me! But what if she don't wanna be my _friend_ or anything like that again? What if- what if shit gets awkward and we can't ever talk again? What if she runs away or gets the wrong idea or-"  
  
    He was suddenly met with a large splash of water to his face, soaking his singed blond hair and making him cough and sputter. As he rubbed his hands across his face, he let out a long string of curses.   
  
"What the fuck-"  
  
    Another splash of water.   
  
"Stop, mate, or I'll-"  
  
    Another.  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
    Roadhog waved his damp hand, crossing his arms as he stared at a now dripping and shaking Junkrat, who did not at all look pleased with his situation.   
  
"You need to tell her," He grunted, shaking his head, "You can't think of all the negative that could happen. If you do that then that's all that's gonna happen."  
  
"But-"   
  
"Trust me, 'Rat," He huffed, "Just...trust me on this one. Tell her, you won't regret it."  
  
    Junkrat opened his mouth to object again only to close it, frowning deeply as he glared at the water. Lowering himself further into the chilling liquid, he dunked his head under and let out a muffled stream of curses.   
  


\---

    Mei had sat up in her seat, having taken her hair out of its messy hold and was currently running her fingers through her dark chocolate locks in attempts to untangle them. She felt sick to her stomach, head pounding and vision blurring. It was the damn heat outside, she had realized. She honestly wasn't used to such temperatures, especially when she hadn't braced herself for it. When she'd been alerted to the situation outside, she'd barely had time to grab her gear before she ran out. She'd been met with one of the thickest and heaviest heat she'd ever experienced in her life outside of cryosleep. She had nearly fallen over in shock and disgust, already feeling sweat work its way up her neck. She was surprised she didn't get sunburned from just how hot it was. 

    When she saw Reaper ready to pounce on Junkrat, she ran as fast as she could. Her blood had been rushing in her ears as she pulled the trigger on her ice blaster, the thick wall of ice immediately having blocked Reaper from harming Junkrat and further than he already had. She had been on the same side as Junkrat, thank the gods, but that didn't stop the masked man from storming up to the ice wall and slamming a harsh fist against the side. Even if she couldn't see him clearly through the thick ice, she could still make out his outline; he was a lot more clear due to being so close to the ice. It was only a few seconds, but to Mei it felt like hours. He had stared at her, head tilting to the side so far she thought he had broken his neck. She'd opened her mouth, demanding for him to leave and he seemed to have been taken back from her statement. However, his words chilled even her.   
_  
"Voy a ver de nuevo amor..."_ He practically purred, _"_ _No importa cuántas paredes pones."_

    Before she could retaliate, he let out a string of curses aimed towards Junkrat and now Roadhog. Although her Spanish was incredibly rusty, Mei knew enough to make out what he had said to her and even the threats he'd shot at her friends. He had claimed he'd slit their throats, make them feel their own souls leave their bodies. The very recollection of the translation had her shudder unconsciously, rubbing her pale arms quietly. 

"That's all they were..." She mumbled to herself as she lowered her hands, "Just empty threats..."

    After she spoke, the room suddenly grew much colder than before. Usually Mei wouldn't have minded in the slightest as she began to feel much better, however...she knew this was no regular type of cold. It was the sort of cold that left one feeling empty, their hair would stand on end, and they'd feel this overwhelming sense of dread. Which was exactly how Mei felt at that moment.

    Her brown gaze snapped to the closed bathroom door and she shakily slipped off the gurney, beginning to head to the door before a large, clawed hand grasped her neck. She let out a choked yelp as she was slammed back into the gurney with so much force that the bed screeched backwards. She tried to form words as she grasped at the wrist but the hand around her throat merely tightened its grip. She shakily raised her eyes upwards until they were locked on the skeletal mask of Reaper. 

    He tilted his head to the side slightly and Mei just _knew_ that he had to be smirking under that mask of his. Her pulse quickened as she dug her nails into the armor that surrounded his arm, though she knew it would do nothing. He let out a low, dark chuckle as he leaned down a bit to get closer to her. 

"I told you _nieve..._ " He said in such a quiet tone that shivers ran down Mei's spine, "I'd see you again."

"S-sto-" Mei's strangled words were cut off as Reaper tightened his grip dangerously, lifting his free hand to stroke her plump cheek in a sickly sweet manner. 

"You're so adorable, you know," He snickered, the smoke around him nearly making the atmosphere too thick to breathe, "I can't believe those damn Junkers want you all to themselves. It's just not right, don't you agree?"

    He shook her sharply, his grip having slackened just enough so she could answer him. He looked at her in what might have been an expectant manner, the claws at her cheek digging into her flesh. A sudden burst of courage flew through her and she opened her mouth, shrieking as loud as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to let out more than a squeak as Reaper slammed her backwards, squeezing her throat tightly again. She was now bent backwards over the gurney, the oxygen barely coming into her lungs altogether now. Blood had started to ooze down her cheek and jaw from where the masked man had scratched her. There would no doubt be a scar there for a while unless she treated it immediately. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Reaper growled, taking his hand away from her cheek to wag a finger slowly, "That won't do you any good, _novia."_

He then lowered his hand to rest on her thigh, stroking it affectionately. He chuckled as she squirmed in disgust, moving to beat her hands against his arm now. Maybe if she hit hard enough he'd be distracted or at least slacken the grip he had on her neck. She realized, as soon as her fists made contact with his armor, it was like hitting stone. He wasn't going to budge in the slightest. She gurgled slightly as he leaned over her, chuckling at the blue hue her lips were getting. 

"If you behave, it'll be so much more enjoyable for you," Reaper purred and Mei's eyes widened, attempting to shake her head. 

    The hand at her thigh hooked up underneath her leg and he pulled himself closer to her so they were practically flushed together. She wanted to scream for Junkrat or Roadhog to come help her but she could barely make a squeak. Grinding his hips against hers slightly, Reaper let out a small huff of air, a sigh maybe? But Mei gurgled again in disgust. She in no way wanted this...this...this _corpse_ to be anywhere near her! She'd rather die!

    Once their pelvises were pressed together, Reaper removed his hand from her leg and raised it back to her face. His thumb pressed up against the deep scratches on her cheek, smearing the crimson color across her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her plump lips into a thin line. He admired how terrified she looked, the way she was shaking. She truly was a thing of beauty, he silently mused as he eased up his grip to allow her to take in a bit more air. However, she _did_ stop him from taking down his target and that was something he couldn't forgive. 

    As soon as she had inhaled he immediately squeezed her neck again, this time with both hands. She tried kicking her legs, yanking at his arms, _anything._ But he was a steel board. He had let out another raspy laugh, this time louder. 

"It's a shame those little _idiotas_ of yours aren't around," He snarled, any trace of mild humor in his tone now gone, "They won't be able to see you die."

    At that very moment there was a slam of a door and both Mei and Reaper froze, turning to look towards the bathroom. There Junkrat stood, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, using a crutch as a way to get around faster. He had his attention over his shoulder on Roadhog, seeming to be rather upset about...something. However, when the larger man froze and tensed up, the blond whipped his attention towards the duo on the gurney. 

"O-oi!" He shouted, pointing in Reaper's direction, "The fuck're you-"

    Roadhog grabbed Junkrat and shoved him back into the bathroom at the sight of Reaper drop one hand from Mei's neck and to his belt, wrenching it from his side and in their direction. He was able to let out a few shots before Roadhog snatched up his hook and threw it as hard as he could in the masked man's direction. Reaper hadn't expected it until it slammed into his side, actually causing him to fall back; his grip literally ripping from the Chinese woman's throat. 

    She gasped, swallowing in deep gulps of air as she slowly and shakily slid down from the gurney and to the floor. More shots rang out through the air as Reaper had composed himself from the hit, firing mercilessly towards Roadhog as the man barreled towards him. Mei was coughing heavily, palms pressed firmly against her neck as she tried to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't be fatal, but there would be nasty scars as well as bruises to match. 

    She gasped when something grabbed her and she immediately shook her head, letting out a scream before she was shaken. Literally. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately relaxed at the sight of Junkrat. He looked almost as shaken up as she did, his wet hair plastered to his face and neck, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, no doubt about how they needed to get out of there, but Mei cut him off. She had flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. She didn't even care that he was practically falling on top of her due to having lost balance or that he was nearly naked. She was just glad that he was there and that she was alive. 

    Junkrat felt his face heat up immediately, as well as blood begin to rush to a certain friend of his. He shakily hugged the woman back, burying his face in her neck, being mindful of the blood and scratches, as he held her close and perhaps a bit too tight for comfort. The sudden sound a large boom shook him from the lovely little activity and he pulled away quickly though he grabbed one of her hands as he gripped onto his crutch and yanked himself up. He began yanking her towards the bathroom and she grabbed hold of her fallen equipment as they ran. 

    Having practically dived into the warm room, Junkrat slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. He panted and backed away as the sounds of action continued just outside. He moved to rest against the wall, leaning his crutch beside him as he tightened the towel around his waist. Mei however had moved to the furthest side of the bathroom, crouched down in the corner. She was shakily holding her neck, feeling tears beginning to form in her vision. Junkrat noticed this immediately and quickly stumbled to the medicine cabinet, taking out rubbing alcohol and bandages in one hand and gripping onto his crutch as he hobbled over to Mei. 

    She kept her eyes down as he used the wall to slide down next to her, letting out a huff of air. He had turned his torso to face her and gingerly reached up to take one of her hands away from her bloodied neck. She hesitated but slowly allowed him to lower her hands, tilting her head to the side so he could examine the wounds. 

"Bloody bastard," He growled as he undid the bottle, moving to tip it over the wounds, "This is going to hurt, love...brace yourself."

    Mei swallowed thickly and held her breath as she closed her eyes tight. She grabbed onto his free hand and he paused, looking down at it, wondering if she new it was his real hand, before he squeezed her hand gently. Pouring the antibacterial liquid over her neck was the easy part, getting her to sit still was harder. The wounds immediately foamed up and turned white; steam rising from them as they hissed in protest. Mei squealed in pain, pressing herself further back into the wall as her grip on his hand tightened. 

"Shh, shh," He cooed gingerly, immediately setting down the bottle and using the bandages to press against the fizzing wounds, "It's alright, snowball, it's alright..."

    He'd leaned closer to her in a form of comfort as he watched her face. A thin sheen of sweat had made its way onto her forehead and her nose was all scrunched up from the pain. She was breathing heavily as she tried to steel her nerves from how badly she was hurting. It wasn't until she began to relax her grip on his hand did Junkrat pull the bandage away. He had to let go of her hand to unravel the bandage and wrap it around her neck gently. It wasn't the best of wrappings, but it'd have to work until he could get her to the gurney outside again. Unfortunately that was where all the medical supplies was. What, did no one think it was a good idea to pack the medic's bathroom with better medical equipment?

"Jamison..." Mei said softly as Junkrat finished tying off the bandage, making him freeze, "Thank you."

"...'S n-no problem, love," He said shakily as he gave her his best smile. 

    She smiled in return and winced, gingerly touching the open wounds on her face. Junkrat frowned when he noticed them. So that's where the blood on her face must've come from, he noted. Thankfully he had grabbed some of those brown bandages before he sat down, so he gingerly took her chin and had her face him. She blinked in surprise and he gave a small grin before he grabbed up the rubbing alcohol. He'd unwrapped one of the large, brown bandages and soaked the white cotton pad in the center in the alcohol before he moved to seal it against Mei's cheek. She hissed in pain, but didn't flinch back. Junkrat inwardly applauded her courage.

    He hadn't realized that he was still holding her face, thumb resting against her lower lip. He swallowed as he saw how pink her cheeks were, his were probably no better. She had reached up, one hand gently resting against his wrist, the other on his prosthetic; fingers running over the metal that made up his faux knuckles. The action was so sweet and innocent that he had to take a second to compose himself. She gave him a small, gentle smile. The kind that light up one's whole face, make their eyes sparkle and everything. The kind that are so intoxicating that you can't help but smile back. And that's what Junkrat did, right before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I love the bromance Roadie and Junkrat have, man...*cry*
> 
> Next chapter will have the smut we've all been dying to see!

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE ONLY PLAYED OVERWATCH ONCE OR TWICE AND LET ME TEL YOU.......IT'S SO GOOD. PLEASE GO PLAY IT, P L E A S E.


End file.
